


My Brother's Keeper

by SpaceShaolin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShaolin/pseuds/SpaceShaolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another good old fashioned tale of sibling rivalry, starring that one pair in the series that doesn't get much love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper

Ishida Tetsu was nothing but a pale shade of the original. He had started tennis because of Gin and played in the exact same manner. And yet, despite all his efforts, he was still, by all accounts, a poor copy of his older brother.

Tetsu had nothing original to offer anyone, but he wasn't sure if this was the reason he was so mad or if it was because of all the people in the world, it was his own _brother_ he had to take after. But he had inadvertently taught Kawamura Takashi the same technique, and in the end, if Kawamura-san was able to beat Gin at his own game, then Tetsu could at least find a little peace in that.

* * *

He and Tachibana-san had grown incredibly close, especially since it was the older boy who first recognized the Hadouykyuu for what it really was: a suicidal technique.

Tetsu knew the risks that went with practicing the Hadoukyuu. He knew he was going to break his arm eventually if he did not moderate himself. But in his mad fury to overtake his brother, Tetsu was willing to pay any price to do this, broken arm be damned.

The first time they saw it in action, his teammates were amazed with the Hadoukyuu and the power it brought in just one swing. Tetsu had tried not to show any reaction then, perhaps in a bizarre mix of humility and a desire to imitate his brother’s indifferent air whenever he used his Hadoukyuus. But he was clearly pleased that he was able to amaze his teammates the way his brother had amazed him so long ago.

However, Tachibana-san did not care about the power behind the move, which surprised Tetsu. It was the first time the Hadoukyuu had left anyone unimpressed – not since a few years ago, when he showed his brother that he could do the power move too. Gin was just as unimpressed as Tachibana-san, although Tetsu was not able to explain why he felt no anger towards his captain for his reaction.

In the end, Tachibana-san had told Tetsu to take care of himself and to use this technique only as a last resort. Tetsu listened and took his captain’s words to heart, and when Tachibana-san had begun to replace Gin as Tetsu’s older brother figure, the younger Ishida wisely chose to keep these thoughts to himself.

* * *

The Ishida brothers did not play tennis together.

They were always so far apart from each other – in demeanor, in tennis skill, in personality, in everything – that everyone was always surprised to find out that the two were brothers. Gin, the shining star in power tennis; Tetsu, a mere afterthought in these same conversations. Did Gin distance himself from his brother on purpose or was it the other way around? Even the younger Ishida did not know the answer, nor did he bother to find out.

Tetsu remembers learning the Hadoukyuu to follow in Gin’s footsteps. Once he got the basics of the move, he showed it to his brother, expecting him to be pleased and even flattered by his effort. But instead, Gin was annoyed and scoffed in such an unimpressed manner, that Tetsu had almost wanted to throw his racket right at his brother’s face.

His brother was absolutely cross with the idea and Tetsu understands, because it was _his_ technique in the first place. Nobody else but the Master was supposed to be powerful enough to pull it off. Tetsu understands, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.  

He can’t help it if he also learned how to do a Hadoukyuu. Power has become his brand of tennis, because he is also an Ishida and he was born with the same set of Ishida muscles – what good is his strength if he can’t do a Hadoukyuu?

* * *

Eventually, Gin warmed up to the idea of his little brother learning the Hadoukyuu – at least, as warm as the older Ishida is willing to get. This is fine with Tetsu. He’s weathered this storm before. If his older brother can survive the thought of his younger brother following him into tennis, then he can also stomach the idea of his younger brother aping his technique.

Soon, Gin begun to tell Tetsu about all the ways to help strengthen his technique. Muscle building. Stamina exercises. Upper body workouts. But Tetsu always got the feeling that Gin was teaching down to him, instead of to him. Gin taught his lessons in the same way a scientist might brag about his latest discovery. Although Gin was being helpful in these encounters, there was always an unspoken _“that is, if you can do it”_ hanging in the air after every lecture.

Tetsu knew then that his brother had no intention of teaching him all the intimate details of the Hadoukyuu, so he knew he had to come up with something on his own. Put his own spin on the ball, so to speak. Create an entirely new and different tennis move, if it came to that. But the more Gin would practice, the more determined Tetsu became to beat his brother at his own game, if only to wipe that calm, smug look off his face. Tetsu wanted his big brother to _shut the hell up,_ which was funny, because Gin was not known to be a talker. But his big brother had ways of speaking volumes without needing to open his mouth, and this, Tetsu noted with some satisfaction, was one other thing of his older brother's he did not wish to imitate.

But he could imitate his brother’s tennis.

So Tetsu stuck to the Hadoukyuu like a drowning man would a lifesaver and if Gin noticed the harsher swings his younger brother had adopted, then he offered no comment.

* * *

Theirs is an unhealthy relationship and Tetsu can count on one hand the number of times he's exchanged more than two sentences with his brother. If you can call his brother’s one-liners conversation, that is.

“Your form needs work.”

“You need more weights.”

“You can’t hope to beat me.”

And off Gin would go, not even bothering to wait for a reply, or some acknowledgement that his brother had paid attention.

It’s gotten worse when the Nationals started and the two hardly ever talk now, even if they both live under the same roof.

They are having dinner when Tetsu decides to break the silence. Shitenhouji’s match against Seigaku is only a few hours away and he wants to get inside his brother’s mind; find out what he’s thinking and how he feels about the player who beat him before.

“Aren't you worried?” Tetsu asks before shoving more rice into his mouth. “Seigaku's pretty strong.”

It takes a while for Gin to answer – so long, that he’s already finished his food by the time he gives his reply.

“He learned his Hadoukyuu from you,” Gin says, not mincing his words. “It is hardly any cause for concern. I will crush him, just like I crushed you.”

He gets up and leaves the table, refusing to acknowledge the dark look that’s crossed his younger brother’s features or how Tetsu almost breaks his chopsticks in his tightly-clenched fist.

The younger Ishida is too angry to notice that this is the most Gin’s said to him since the Nationals started.

* * *

Tetsu watches his brother’s game the next day and winces every time Seigaku’s Kawamura gets hit by the Hadoukyuus. Seigaku’s power player has certainly gotten stronger and Tetsu is understandably envious. Not because Kawamura has already surpassed him in terms of power, but because it’s obvious Gin knows it too.

He watches enviously as Gin unloads one Hadoukyuu after another and if they’re getting stronger, then that only means it’s because Kawamura is starting to earn the Master’s respect. Tetsu has not seen all of his brother’s Hadoukyuu levels and yet, this complete stranger gets the honor of pushing Gin to use successive Hadoukyuus. It’s painful, to be sure, and Tetsu can’t remember earning enough attention from Gin the way Kawamura is now.

It was inevitable, he supposes. After all, Kawamura’s already surpassed the younger Ishida, who’s nothing but small fry compared to his older brother. The Hadoukyuu has been stolen from Tetsu and now, when people think of the move, they think of Kawamura. Surprisingly, Tetsu doesn't mind. If Kawamura can do it, then that just means he’s strong enough. There’s nothing so complicated in the world of power tennis.

And besides, the honor of dethroning the Master could not have gone to a braver man, Tetsu thinks, as he watches Seigaku’s power player stagger back to the court.

* * *

The match is almost over.

After exchanging such powerful blows, it’s impossible for someone to leave the court without sustaining significant damage. Kawamura is covered with ugly bruises and scrapes, and is probably hiding fractures or dislocations. Gin’s arm is at its limit, if not way past it already.

Kawamura leaps to hit what Tetsu knows is his final serve.

“Hit it,” he says under his breath, his fingers carving deep marks into his palm and his heart pounding wildly in excitement.

He’s just not sure if he was talking to his rival from Seigaku or his rival from back home.

* * *

Tennis season is over and Seigaku wins the Nationals against Rikkaidai. Tetsu is glad for them – Seigaku’s a good school with a good team and good tennis players. The title of the country’s best middle school tennis team couldn't have gone to a more deserving club.

But he is excited too. Next year will be Fudomine’s time for sure. While the competition is losing a lot thanks to graduating seniors, Fudomine’s line-up will remain mostly intact. Things will be difficult without Tachibana-san, but everyone remains confident of Fudomine’s chances. With their team captain so positive about things, it’s hard not to get optimistic as well.

Still, Tetsu can’t let down his guard. You can never tell when a good power player will show up and he knows all too well the payback for being caught unawares. Kawamura Takashi used to be Seigaku’s reserve, but he has now become Japan’s most powerful middle schooler. Tetsu can’t help the flicker of pride that flares in his soul, knowing that he is the reason Kawamura knows the Hadoukyuu in the first place.

But Kawamura Takashi won’t be around next year. Ishida Tetsu will, and it’s for this reason he finds himself on the street courts a month after the Nationals end. It’s almost dark now and even if he’s already had his dinner, Tetsu knows his mother will be angry if he comes home late.

He fishes a ball out of his pocket and serves at the wall in front of him. His serve is good, strong, and fast, and Tetsu is happy his muscles are getting stronger. He rallies against the wall for a while and sets up his chance for a Hadoukyuu.

His pumps his arm, feels the blood and energy flowing there, and transfers all of that into his racket. He hits the ball for all his worth, and for a brief moment, Tetsu fears for the wall’s safety. The wall doesn't break (although Tetsu likes to think that it almost does) and the ball whizzes past him in a blur.

Tetsu sharply turns around when he hears the ball land against something flat instead of bouncing away, and comes face-to-face with his older brother.

Gin’s hand is large and the ball is nearly lost in his huge palm. His arm, now fully-healed, is carrying his tennis bag.

“Good serve,” he says as a greeting.

Tetsu fidgets, unsure of how to react to this. He shoves aside his pride at being given a compliment and nods his head instead, mumbling a quick “thanks” in reply.

Gin nods back, as if he'd been waiting for a response before doing anything. “Kawamura Takashi,” he says in a grunt. “He is strong.”

Tetsu doesn't even stop to think before he replies quickly. “He is, isn't he?” There’s a strange sort of excitement within him – either because Kawamura Takashi is finally being given his due or because his brother is talking to him again, _really_ talking, and Tetsu still isn't sure that this is happening right now – and in the heat of the moment, unconsciously shifts his gaze to his brother’s newly-healed arm. He doesn't say anything about it, though.

By the time he looks back at his brother, Tetsu is surprised to see that Gin has dropped his bag and is now holding his tennis racket.

Gin moves to stand beside Tetsu and hands the ball back to him.

“You will be stronger,” he says in a voice that brooks no argument. “Serve again and show me your Hadoukyuu. We will work on it until you learn all 108 levels.”

Tetsu doesn't bother to hide his shock now; shocked at how his brother is here, shocked that he’s said more than two sentences to him now, and shocked that he said “we,” not “you” or “I.” _“We,”_ because they’re brothers after all, and it doesn’t matter what happened before, just that they’re together now, despite spending so much time apart.

It’s strange to stand so close to him without feeling so distant anymore. Tetsu takes this feeling and this moment, and vows to bring them with him to all his tennis games from now on.

And so, because he isn't the type to keep others waiting, Tetsu tosses the ball and gives everything he has in his serve, no longer minding if the wall will break from his Hadoukyuu.

* * *

“You could have gone to him,” Gin says suddenly, while the two are taking a break.

“Huh?”

“Kawamura Takashi,” Gin clarifies and doesn’t look away at his brother’s questioning look. “He beat me. He knows the Hadoukyuu. Why didn't you go to him?”

Tetsu wants to laugh at his brother’s question, but thinks it would be rude. Even if they've already called a truce, it is a shaky one and there is still a sense of tentative caution that hangs over the two brothers. “ _Isn't it obvious?”_ he wants to ask, but chooses to say something else instead.

“You’re my brother, aren't you?”

_“It’s no good learning the Hadoukyuu from a stranger.”_

Gin nods and snorts in reply.

_“No good, is it?”_

“And besides,” Tetsu scratches idly at his chin. “If I want to learn the Hadoukyuu, then I might as well learn from the Master, right?”    

_“Please teach me.”_

Gin bristles at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.”

_“What do you think I’m doing now, you fool?”_

Tetsu smirks at the remark.

_“Thanks.”_

Gin shakes his head and grunts. “Get back to practice.”

_“No problem... brother.”_

Many things were said then, although they weren't spoken out loud. But that was alright. Both Ishidas heard each other loud and clear anyway. They were brothers after all.

* * *

Tetsu doesn't learn all 108 styles and makes it to just the 27th Hadoukyuu level. But there is a sizable dent in the wall now and both Ishidas take a morbid pleasure in seeing this.

He sees Gin nod approvingly, and Tetsu, his arm throbbing madly, no longer cares if he doesn't make it to the 108th level. His older brother doesn't give out his approval generously, which is a fact both he and Kawamura have learned the hard way – he's waited years for this moment, while Kawamura only had to give up his body for the same thing. Just seeing that hard-earned approval thrown his way is enough for the younger Ishida, giving a sense of validation to all the hard work he’s put in.

In the near future, both brothers will still be as distant as ever in public, each one preferring to stay in his own circle with his own friends. But at home, Gin starts talking more and opening up more, showing a real, actual interest in his brother’s improvement in the sport.

For Ishida Tetsu, mending his relationship with Ishida Gin means more than any Hadoukyuu level ever could. It is, after all, his brother’s technique, and Tetsu would rather not see anyone – not even him – take that technique away from Gin.

* * *

“Hey, so I just realized… once I get the hang of all these levels, I’ll become another Master, just like you.”

“There can only be one. You can’t be a Master if there’s two of you.”

“I know that. I was just thinking out loud.”

“Find another nickname.”

“I really can’t be another Master, huh? What, you don’t want me carrying the legacy or something?”

“I thought you didn't want that.”

“I don’t. When I play out there, I want people to know it’s _me,_ you know? Not your younger brother. Just me.”

“So find another nickname. You can’t be a Master too.”

“Master Two? Geez, aniki, I didn't realize you were worse at naming sense than I am.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t want it either. You can keep your lousy nickname.”

“…”

“…”

“Good thing I didn't enroll at Shitenhouji too, huh? If I did, then nobody’d be able to tell us apart anymore. Well, except for the fact that I don’t look like a monk when I close my eyes.”

“Tetsu.”

“Yeah?”

“Twenty swings. Outside. Now.”

“Oh, come _on – !_ ”

“You want to make that thirty?”

“Fine, fine. _Geez._  I’ll see you later, then?”

“Of course. Your form is still sloppy and needs cleaning up.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Later, aniki.”

“Later... otouto.”  

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Gin asks Tetsu why he didn't go to Kawamura for help with the Hadoukyuu. But in canon, it's actually the other way around, since Tetsu is the one giving Kawamura tips about the technique.


End file.
